In a continuing effort to improve the quality of shipping fruits, I, the inventor, typically hybridize a large number of peach, nectarine, plum, apricot, and cherry seedlings each year. The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peak tree, which has been denominated varietally as ‘CRIMSON PRINCESS’. The present variety was hybridized by me in 1996, grown as a seedling on its own root in my greenhouse, and transplanted to a cultivated area of my experimental orchard near Le Grand, Calif. in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley).
The variety was developed as a first generation cross using ‘Ruby Diamond’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,918) nectarine as the selected seed parent and ‘Crimson Lady’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,953) peach as the selected pollen parent. A single tree from the stated cross was selected as the claimed variety. Subsequent to origination of the present variety of peach tree, I asexually reproduced it by budding and grafting in the experimental orchard described above, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects. The reproduction of the variety included the use of ‘Nemaguard’ (unpatented) rootstock upon which the present variety was compatible and true to type.
The present variety is substantially distinguished from its selected seed parent, ‘Ruby Diamond’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,918) nectarine, by producing clingstone peaches instead of freestone nectarines and by maturing about one month earlier.
The present variety is similar to its selected pollen parent, ‘Crimson Lady’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,953) peach, by producing fruit that is clingstone in type, mostly red in skin color, and yellow in flesh color, but is distinguished therefrom by requiring less chilling hours and by producing fruit that is larger in size, melting instead of in non-melting in texture, and that matures about five days later.